Acerto de Pregas
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Hermione, a putinha inconstante, arma o barraco contra Lupin, a bichona desclassificada. Snape, a morcega carinhosa, é a gostosona do Proibidão. Entendeu? Eu, não.


**Nome: Acerto de Pregas **(Acerto de Contas)

**Legume que escreve essa merda: Dinha Prince **(Munda: Ê nome bunitu!)

**Link: /s/5736426/1/Acerto_de_Contas **(Peixe: Não me responsabilizo por cérebros derretido ou qualquer outro dano permanente que essa fic possa causar.)(Munda: Parece nome de filme de ação trash, mano. #Munda foi ali se benzer e já volta#)

**(Peixe: Agora vamos à merda)(Munda: Autoflagelo começa em três, dois...)**

**Disclaimer**: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. **(Peixe: Não sei por que as pessoas têm mania de colocar isso. CARA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É A J.K.!) (Munda: Disclaimer original, esse seu! Já li uns 98174123 desses em minha longa vida.)**

**Alerta: Não é necessário mas **(Peixe: Vírgula? Vírgula? Nãooo, a vírgula me abandonou!)(#Munda está tricotando e não quer ser incomodada#)** caso queira entender melhor a fic leia "Meu Erro" antes**.(Peixe: NÃO VOU LER MESMO!)(Munda: Duas palavras: NEM FUDENDO!)

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione estava de cabeça baixa mas **(Peixe: Tira a vírgula do cu, narrador!)(Munda: #2) **viu quando a porta da cozinha do Largo Gimmauld **(Peixe: Não conheço.) (Munda: Desde quando o Largo Grimmauld tem COZINHA? E pode entregar a letra 'r', autora.)** abriu e o par de pernas foi em direção a geladeira **(Peixe: Só as pernas foram pra a geladeira? O tronco resolveu tirar um cochilo? A cabeça foi tomar um banho? Essas pernas são primas da "Mãozinha" da família Adams?) (Munda: Mano, isso foi o cúmulo do tosco! Não podia ter escrito SÓ O 'Foi em direção à geladeira' não? TINHA de ressaltar a tara da Hermione por abrir as pernas?).** Já era a segunda vez que ele estrava **(Peixe: Estrava? Destrava? O que as pernas destravaram?) (Munda: Ele quem? O que é estrava? Essa fic, posso sentir o doce aroma da maconha pairando por aqui...) **ali em menos de meia hora. Continuou a escrever no pergaminho a resposta dos doze uso **(Peixe: S, volte para mim!) (Munda: #sente uma facada no peito#)** do sangue de dragão norueguês **(Peixe: PORRA, SÃO OS 12 USOS DO SANGUE DE DRAGÃO! NÃO IMPORTA SE É NORUEGUÊS, JAPONÊS, INGLÊS OU A MERDA QUE FOR!) (Munda: #pega seu cachimbo de crack apara acalmar o Peixe e de quebra busca uma motosserra para matar a autora#) **enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam os pés conhecidos naquela dança desnecessária **(Peixe: COMO? Não eram só pernas? Agora elas dançam também?) (Munda: MANO! Autora, tira o litro de pinga da boca para escrever! #Gareth). **Molhou outra vez a ponta da pena na tinta preta e voltou a escrever.** (Munda: Vai continuar narrando coisas desnecessárias? #chuta o PC#)** Na cozinha só havia o som do riscar da pena e dos goles de água bebidos por ele **(Peixe: Que porra mal formulada!) (Munda: Que merda desnecessária e tosca!)** até que o copo bateu na pia soando como o sinal de um ringue **(Peixe: Gata, você só vai escutar o copo bater na mesa desse jeito se o filho da puta quebrar a porra do copo. Fikdik) (Munda: Autora, você usa drogas? Sério mesmo.).** Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira. **(Peixe: AH, ela já sabia que ia cair na porrada só porque as pernas dançaram e beberam água?)** **(Munda: "... para fazer a posição 21 do Kama Sutra, diliça!")**

- Estudando – Lupin comentou da onde estava**. (Peixe: Porra, não eram pernas? Agora as pernas se transformaram no Lupin? Imagem estranha de pernas fazendo sexo e parindo o Remus...) (Munda: Da onde DA ONDE? Mano, eu me pergunto: esses trashers frequentam a escola?)**

Hermione descansou a pena no tinteiro e levantou os olhos sustentando um sorriso falso. A guerra estava declarada. **(Peixe: COMO? O cara te pergunta se você está estudando e você quer bater nele?) (Munda: Gostei da conexão de ideias! Coisa no melhor estilo 'Meu gnomo de jardim foi abduzido e eu ganhei uma passagem só de ida para Malibu!' –q)**

- Sempre estudei, porque mudaria agora? - ela indagou sabendo que ex-professor estava insinuando algo **(Peixe: CLARO! Mensagens subliminares! NOT) (Munda: Faltou um 'seu' alí, né?) **As mãos e braços descansavam **(Peixe: Não, só as mãos descansavam, os braços estavam dançando a Conga) (Munda: Essa sabe narrar cosias desnecessárias! Daqui a pouco diz 'As mãos –que espantosamente tinham cinco dedos- estavam sobre a mesa, que era sólida.')** sobre a mesa de madeira maciça.** (Munda: A PORRA DA MADEIRA NÃO ME INTERESSA, CARALHO. DESCRIÇÕES FAIL.)**

Lupin desencostou da beira da pia e caminhou em direção a ex-aluna. Parou próximo da cadeira onde ela estava. **(Peixe: NÃO! NÃO! NÃO SE PEGUEM, POR FAVOR!) (Munda: "O programa é fintch reaihns!")**

- Por nada, acredito até que você passe a estudar mais.** (Munda: Cê é tão ruim de cama assim, Lupin? Porra...)** Severo não vai querer que ninguém pense que sua garota está se aproveitando do fato de estar com um professor **(Peixe: COMO É? SNAPE/HERMIONE? AH, NÃO! DETENÇÕES DE HERMIONE!) (Munda: SNAPE + HERMIONE = FUUUUU...). **Ele deve estar exigindo muito de você e eu _sei_ o quanto ele é exigente. **(Peixe: PUTA QUE PARIU! REMUS BICHA AFETADA! PORRA, AUTORA!) (Munda: CARAI, REMUS ASSUMIU QUE DÁ PRO SNAPE? HOLY SHIT, QUE FIC É ESSA?)- **Uma risada repleta de duplo sentido. **(Peixe: Nós entendemos, CACETE!) (Munda: Não brinca! Uma boa ironia não precisa ser explicada, dica pra você.)**

Hermione sentiu o veneno implícito naquela declaração,** (Munda: MENINA VENENO, O MUNDO É PEQUENO DEMAIS PRA NÓS DOIS... (8) #Peixe joga uma frigideira em Munda#)** Remo queria deixar vivo na memória dela o passado adolescente que os dois homens tiveram**.(Peixe: Passado adolescente? ELES SE ODIAVAM! Você leu o mesmo livro que eu, autora?) (Munda: No livro que a autora leu 'se odiar' significa 'um comia o outro', só pode!)**

- Bem, a diferença é que eu correspondo a _todas_ as expectativas e exigências de Severo, coisa que nem todos conseguiram fazer **(Peixe: AI, TOMA NA CARA! ALOKA!) (Munda: Nossa, velho, a Hermione tá com ciúme da biba lok do Lupin, que comia seu amante, Severitcha. Essa fic é tão coerente que eu até chorei! –n)–** ela piscou para ele **(Peixe: Piscádenhah muiiito sequici) (Munda: Tá quereeeeeenu.) **ao mesmo tempo que começou a arrumar seus pertences. **(Peixe: Nofaaa, essa é ninja!) (Munda: Matrix, quanto tempo!)**

- Por um acaso você acha que é mulher suficiente para um homem como Severo?** (Peixe: Você nem mulher é, Lupin. Cale a boquinha) (Munda: E você é mulher suficiente pra ele, doida? Mas porra, o Lupin não era homem? Volta pro mar, oferenda, e só volta quando tiver testosterona nessas tuas veias glitterinadas!) (Munda 2: Lupin, EPIC FAIL pra você, dog, vai trabalhar em novela mexicana.) **- ele indagou arrastando os pés para mais junto dela. **(Peixe: IHH, AGORA É O BAILÃO DO ARRASTA PÉ!) (Munda: #morreu com o Peixe#)**

Hermione Granger sentiu seu sangue ferver. Agora ele tinha pedido!** (Peixe: AH, DANADA!) (Munda: "Hermione soltou seu lado barraqueira de ser e se jogou sobre Lupinsgóia, e começou a rolar no chão com ele, gritando coisas como 'DESCLASSIFICADA! VAGABUNDA! CÊ NÃO VAI ROBAR O MEU HÔMI, NÃO!' enquanto puxava o megahair de sua rival...")** Soltou o material sobre a mesa, deixando os livros caírem como um peso de uma tonelada **(Peixe: Cara, os livros têm um peso X e caem com outro peso Y? PUTA QUE PARIU! Os livros têm "bolsinha de contas da Hermione" feelings!) (Peixe²: Sentiram minha matemática linda?) (Munda: São livros, porra. Autora, pode cuspir o cogumelo, sua doida!)** Uma mão foi para a cintura enquanto a outra apoiou-se da mesa, somente a ponta dos cinco dedos batendo rápidas sobre a madeira.**(Peixe: UI, QUE MEDA! Remus, me limpa!) (Munda: Hermione com pose i'm-an-angry-bitch, EU NÃO MEREÇO TANTO.) (Munda: Peixe, cuidado! Esse Lupin aê, sei não...)**

- Tenho certeza de que nem homem você foi!** (Peixe: "Porque eu sou! Eu A-D-O-R-O quando ele me chama de Meu Mionão." Porra, discutir ativo e passivo é broxante!) (Munda: Hermione, isso não é ofensa, é CONSTAtar UM FATO.)- **Rebateu.

- Você não sabe _nada_ sobre ele! **(Peixe: "...você não sabe nada, suas desqualificada! Eu sei TODAS as posições que ele mais gosta!") (Munda: Barraco de putinhas pelo Morcegão. Isso é sério? Acho que nem senhoras de 99 anos virgens dariam pro Snape, de boa.) **- Lupin devolveu.

- Ele tem tempo para me contar. Porque além é claro de nos divertirmos**(Munda: Cuma? Dá pra reformular aqui ou tá difícil?)**– um tom de 'algo a mais' foi lançado no ar **(Peixe: NÃO, ELES SE DIVERTEM JOGANDO ADOLETA! TOME NO CU COM FORÇA!) (Munda: CARA, NÃO SOMOS BURROS, CONSEGUIMOS ENTENDER A CONOTAÇÃO ALÍ, PORRA!)– **também conversamos bastante quanto estou nos aposentos dele, mais especificamente... no quarto **(Peixe: #Dormindo) (Munda: Hermione querendo pagar de putona safada, EU MEREÇO.)(Munda 2: TÁ que o Snape comeria uma mulher depois de dar a bunda oleosa pra Lupita! Autora, fail pra você, sua linda.) .** - Era metade mentira, metade verdade **(Peixe: Ahn? 50% da frase é mentira, o resto é verdade? Ok, de "também" até "aposentos" é verdade... O resto é mentira?) (Munda: Nem entendi. Vou beber no Munda's, quer vir, Peixe?).** Já tinha dormido com Snape, só dormido, algo que os mantivessem bem acordados durante a maior parte da noite ainda não tinha acontecido. **(Peixe: O que seria? Coceira na bunda?) (Munda: Hermione, quem avisa, amigo é: Snape não é morcego, é BORBOLETA.)** Hermione viu pelo brilho no olhar de Lupin que se ele pudesse a destroçaria com as as **(Peixe: as as? WTF?) (Munda: As as? Asas? Lupin, você e uma porra de um LOBISOMEM, caralho! Não pode virar fada, bichona!) **patas que sempre apareciam na lua cheia**. (Peixe: ARRGGGG ESSA FIC ME IRRITA!) (Munda: É, TOMARA QUE O LUPIN MATE A HERMIONE, O SNAPE, A AUTORA, AH E QUE SE FODA! #vai preparar macumba#)**

- Dúvido! **(Peixe: Também duvido que essa autora tenha uma beta.) (Munda: De onde você tirou esse acento, cria de Satanás?) - **ele esbravejou mordido **(Peixe: Cara, Mionão é animal! Mal começou a briga e ela já mordeu o Remus!) (Munda: Em briga de puta vale tudo, Peixe, de mordida até bocetada! #apanha#)** – Dumbledore não permitiria tal comportamento, você ainda é aluna de Hogwarts.** (Munda: E você é professor, não pode sair por aí matando os outros (nem comendo alunos, mas... #Vide I'ts The Pornography), então cala a merda da boquinha, Lupitcha.)**

Ela ia responder que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento de tudo mas **(Peixe: TIRA A PORRA DA VÍRGULA DO CU, AUTORA!) (Munda: COMO É? DUMBIE APOIANDO SEXO ENTRE ALUNOS E PROFESORES? PIOR, DUMBIE APOIANDO SEXO HÉTERO? Desde quando?) **o que fugia ao seu controle ele fingia não saber, quando... **(Peixe: AHN?) (Munda: Entendi tudo! #esconde o cigarrinho#)**

- Algum problema?** (Munda: Snape camareira! -q)**

A voz cortante e gélida **(Peixe: A voz é tipo um picolé que ficou tempo demais no congelador) (Munda: UI! Quase gozei, aqui! –não)** fez os dois olharem em direção a porta que dava para o quintal.** (Munda: Crase? Cadê você? #esfaqueia a autora#)** Hermione não tinha percebido no quanto ela e Remo estavam próximos, **(Peixe: Porra, Mione! Você dá pro Remus ou pro Snape?) (Munda: Hermione ) **deu um passo para trás.

Severo os fitava aguardando uma resposta. **(Peixe: Não. Severus olhava pra eles e esperava ganhar uma porchete de presente)** **(Munda: "Tô sperand uam xplicassaum akee! Oq meol boff stáh fzendu cm essa DISH-CLA-ÇI-FFI-KAH-DA? Naum assayto!")**

Os dois gaguejaram, se olharam, porém nada coerente foi dito. **(Peixe: Vocês estavam discutindo ou se comendo? Porra! Responde, caralho!) (Munda: No mínimo enlouqueceram.)**

- Senhorita Granger? **(Peixe: O cara te come e te chama pelo sobrenome?) (Munda: Desaforo!)-** ele deu um olhar significativo para ela ao erguer a sobrancelha e cruzar os braços em frente ao peito com força, estava irritado. **(Munda: Vai, biba, arrasa! Coloca moral nesse puteiro!)**

- Bem... é que... ele – apontou para Remo – eu... nós. **(Peixe: Eu... Ele... Nós... Seu pau pequeno e broxa não é o suficiente, Severus...) (Munda: Hermione, VOCÊ CAGOU SEU CÉREBRO?)**

- Lupin? - Snape transferiu o arquear de uma sobrancelha para outra assim como o olhar questionador. **(Peixe: NOFAA, CAGUEI DE MEDA) (Munda: Transferiu o arquear de uma sobrancelha para outra. Eu li isso? Era pra dar medo? Autora, você falhou.)**

O homem abriu e fechou a boca como se estivesse em busca de ar, **(Peixe: LUPIN SE CAGA POR CAUSA DO SNAPE, ALOKA) **nada de palavras à vista.** (Munda: Alguém pode me dizer se tem droga na água que esse povo bebe? Há dois segundos atrás sabiam falar, agora ficaram mudos e... ah, que se foda! #chuta o PC#)**

- Está dando algum tipo de assessoria para a senhorita Granger? **(Peixe: Não, ele ta redecorando sua testa, Sevy) (Munda: ASSESSORIA? ELE TÁ COMENDO SUA CABRITA, SNAPE! DEIXA DE SER N00B!) **- O Mestre de Poções perguntou ainda estático. Uma veia solitária **(Peixe: Tadinha da veia, o Snape não é um ser humano normal, ele só tem uma veia. Deve ser por isso que é tão pálido. Veia forever alone.)** pululava em sua testa.** (Munda: Pululava?)**

- Não, não, nossa conversa acabou de... - olhou de Snape para Hermione - … acabar. **(Peixe: ACABOU DE ACABAR É A MOSCA QUE RONDA A MERDA DO CAVALO DO BANDIDO!) (Munda: Já brochou, Lupin?) **- Decretou com uma voz um tanto quanto irritada.** (Munda: Não brinca! Autora, para de assistir Camaleões, vai.)** Deu às costas a garota e saiu dispensando um olhar sedutor para Severo. **(Munda: ASKUASKASUK ASKAUSKAUSUKAS ASKUAUKSAKUS ASKAKUSUASKUAS ASKUAUKSAUSKUASU ASKUASUASUKAKUS ASKAKSUASUKAKUSKAUSKUASUK ASUKAKSAKUSUAKSU! PORRA, LUPIN, MI SCEDUZIL! ASKUASKUASKUASUK)**

O Mestre de Poções viu Hermione mudar de cor, de branca para vermelho-pimenta. **(Peixe: COLOQUE UMA MARMOTA NO CU! POR QUÊ? Não teve briga, sexo, tapa, sadomasoquismo...) (Munda: Hermione, você é um polvo?)**

"Que papelão!", ela pensou ao ver o que Lupin tinha feito **(Peixe: Repreendendo a criancinha?)**. Começou a arrumar o material que já estava arrumado **(Peixe: "Comi arroz, feijão e carne assada no jantar, porém eu não comi o jantar" Palmas pra autora por essa frase com muito sentido) (Munda: A autora é uma diva da coerência! #enfia os dedos num triturador#)** não dando a mínima confiança para Severo que parou ao lado dela.** (Munda: Fazendo a egípcia?)**

- Não vai falar comigo? **(Peixe: NÃO) (Munda: Vai render mais oito páginas, então... NÃO.)**

- É melhor agora não! - declarou apertando o material contra o peito ao preparar-se para sair. **(Peixe: PEITINHUUU) (Munda: 'O MATERIAL' é o personagem principal! Já foi arrumado, desarrumado, usado, abusado, lambuzado, pressionado contra as peitcholas da Hermione... tenso.)**

Severo agarrou-a pelo braço. **(Peixe: PELO BRAÇO NÉ?) (Munda: "...e o arrancou por puro prazer...")**

- Venha. - Disse sem dar opção. **(Peixe: UI, BICHA BRAVA) (Munda: É hoje que Mionão afoga o ganso!)**

Arrastou-a para fora da cozinha e juntos subiram as escadas, entraram no primeiro quarto vazio que ele encontrou **(Peixe: PQP! TAVA TENTANDO PEGAR O REMUS, AGORA VAI PEGAR O SEVERUS?) (Munda: Hermione, the sex machine. –n).** Fechou a porta com pé, lançou um feitiço trancando-a e outro para não permitir que nada do que fosse falado ultrapassasse as paredes. Verificou se tinha alguém no banheiro.** (Munda: "... e deparou-se com um assustado Harry cagando...")**

- Grite – **(Peixe: "Não! Me dá o dinheiro primeiro!") (Munda: "...cadela! Agora apanha, danada! Assim que você gosta! Toma!")** ele permitiu ao sentar na poltrona.** (Munda: Ele senta, eu sei que senta, senta no cavalo só pra levantar o rabo! (8))**

Hermione largou os livros sobre a cama e tratou de andar.

- CANALHA! SAFADO! SEM ESCRÚPULOS - ia de um lado ao outro - Sabe qual foi a minha vontade Severo?** (Munda: Assassinar a vírgula? Isso você já fez.)** - ela perguntou com raiva ao voltar-se para o tranquilo **(Munda: "... chimpanzé.")** **(Peixe: Não trema na linguiça) **homem.

- Sim? - ele perguntou mostrando-se entediado.

- Minha vontade...minha **(Peixe: Minha vontade é de tirar a barra de espaço do seu cu, Mione**)** (Munda: My precious...)** vontade era TORCER O PESCOÇO DELE!** (Munda: Hermione putinha barraqueira boquete-é-dois-e-cinquenta.)** - gritou e demonstrou esmagando o inocente ar. **(Peixe: Ah, tadinho do ar, é inocente... Q) (Munda: Descrições fail. Vá para o inferno.)**

Estava na hora de Severo intervir, ele levantou e segurou os braços dela. **(Peixe: Porra, o cara tem o timing perfeito!) (Munda: Severo salvou o ar! Parabéns, Snape!)**

- Acalme-se – abraçou-a e sentiu a respiração acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos rápidos da grifinória **(Munda: PAROU: SNAPE ABRAÇOU A GRIFINÓRIA INTEIRA? Porra, haja Viagra, hein?)****(Peixe: ATA. SNAPE ABRAÇANDO ALGUM COISA SEM SER OS FRASCOS DE POÇÕES... SENTA LÁ, CRAUDIA).** Embalou-a num murmúrio acolhedor.** (Munda: Dorme neném, que a Cuca vem peg... #esmagada por uma bigorna#)** Depois de passados alguns minutos indagou **(Peixe: "Alguns minutos indagou" é o seu cu com um pênis voador e cor de rosa lá dentro, narrador)** – Menos nervosa? **(Peixe: Considerando que eu possível Death Eater está a abraçando, eu não contaria com isso, Sevy) (Munda: "Se não estiver, posso buscar outro Atroveran pra você...")**

Ela respondeu num meneio silencioso. **(Munda: "Vá se foder.")**

A mão dele foi acariciar os cabelos dela. **(Peixe: Faz isso não, vai perder a mão ai dentro) (Munda: Fuu, já era, Snape.)**

- Hermione.** (Munda: Sim, esse é o nome dela. Parabéns, Rex! Toma um Biscrock!)**

Ela adorava ouvir a voz grossa chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, soava mais amoroso. **(Peixe: Claro, porque meu namorado sempre me chama pelo meu sobrenome antes de me comer) (Munda: mimimi sou uma putinha inconstante BellaSwanfeelings e tenho tesão pelo meu primeiro nome proferido por uma bicha assumida mimimi) **Senhorita Granger a lembrava das aulas nas masmorras. Encolheu-se no abraço dele.** (Munda: COMO?)**

- Você precisa aprender a lidar com as implicâncias do lobisomem **(Peixe: Oi, fofo, ele tem nome. E pedigree.) (Munda: Custa falar LUPIN?)**, ele ficará fazendo isso o tempo todo, tem que se controlar.** (Munda: Lupin é uma barraqueira mesmo, hein? OOCness tem limite, caralio!)**

- Eu sei, eu acho que preciso substituir um pouco da coragem grifinória pela frieza sonserina. **(Peixe: Essas coisas de ligar uma característica a uma casa me irrita, se ela é Grifinória CLARO que ela é corajosa! E se ele é Sonserino, fatalmente ele é babaca!) (Munda: E porque não trocar o OOC pelo IC, hein? Faz bem pra todo mundo!)**

Severo não gostou da voz murcha. **(Munda: Então pegue a bomba de ar e preencha-a! –q)****(Peixe: Imagem mental estranha de um pênis com cabelo da Hermione murchando)**

- Você não precisa substituir nada **(Peixe: Arg, olha a melação de cueca) (Munda: Veado.)**– falou prendendo um cacho atrás da orelha dela.** (Munda: CACHO? Você quis dizer FARDO DE FENO.)**

- Desculpa, sou tão infantil, deve estar arrependido. – Escondeu o rosto na roupa dele.** (Munda: #pega o processador-anti-cu-doce-fingido da Fada dos Dentes# Sou infantil, do jeito que você gosta, PedoSnape, cem me foder, gostoso, estou muito carente, negão delícia.)**

Novamente o peso da idade **(Peixe: Porque né, só tem uns 20 anos de diferença, mas é besteira!) (Munda: A pergunta que não quer calar: Snape ainda dá no couro?) **surgiu entre eles. Severo segurou o queixo dela levantando-o em direção ao seu rosto.** (Munda: "Beije-me, Oh Mionão.")** Os amendoados desamparados e envergonhados frente os negros amorosos e calorosos. **(Peixe: OLHOS DO SNAPE QUENTES E CALOROSOS? QUE DORGAS VOCÊ FUMOU, AUTORA?) (Munda: Imaginei amêndoas em frente a negões de pau duro AKUSAKUSKAUSKAUSKUASKU)**

- Eu gosto de você Hermione – assistiu o sorriso tímido surgir diante da declaração **(Peixe: Puta que pariu. Ele é um homem de 40 anos, não um adolescente com a primeira namoradinha!) (Munda: Snape com mentalidade de uma ninfetinha de colegial. Autora, eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças.)** – Com sua coragem, inteligência e juventude, não quero que mude nada. Nunca te pedi isso**. (Peixe: QUE MERDA MAIS OOC!) (Munda: SNAPE, VIRA MACHO!)**

- Eu sei mas **(Peixe: Tira a vírgula do cu, Mione!) (Munda: #pega um fêmur de Snape e o retorce até ficar com a forma de uma vírgula#)** é que sou tão imatura e você tem tanta experiência...** (Munda: SNAPE? EXPERIENTE EM SÉQUISSU? AKSUAKSUAUKSAKUSUKA AH TÁ, FAZ-ME RIR AKSAUKSUAKUSAKUSKAU AKSUAKSUAKUSAUSKUAS)**

- Ora, quase vinte anos de diferença me dão alguns créditos mas não sou um_Don Juan. _**(Peixe: Não, autora, esse não é o Snape. As dorgas estão confundindo sua cabeça!) (Munda: Snape, você já comeu alguém? Pois é...)**

Ela riu.** (Munda: ATÉ A HERMIONE ZOMBA DE VOCÊ AKSUASKASUAKUSAKUSKU)**

- Tive tão poucos casos que as duas mãos sobram. **(Peixe: Admite que é virgem, porra!) (Munda: "... mas os pés, hihihi..." –q)**

- Remo Lupin, Lílian Evans**... (Peixe: AH, que ótimo, você vai falar sobre seus exs com sua atual namorada? Se fosse comigo, mandava logo ir se fuder. E VOCÊ VAI FALAR SOBRE SEU CASO GAY COM SUA NAMORADA?) (Munda: Ele nunca pegou a Lily, que eu saiba. Mas PORRA, LUPIN/SNAPE. ELES SE ODIAVAM, AUTORA! TINHA UM CASAL MAIS TOSCO PRA FAZER, NÃO, TIPO UM PETIGREW/POMONA?)**

- E outros que não precisamos lembrar. Deixe o idiota do lobisomem de lado, eu sei como acalmar o cachorrinho. **(Peixe: Espera, quem falou isso? Estou confusa!) (Munda: ... ok, isso foi MUITO gay.)**

- Severo?

- Nada que mate, só vai doer um pouco.** (Munda: Só eu li SODOMIA nas entrelinhas?)** Agora fique calma.

O cintilar dos espelhos da alma dela mudaram. **(Peixe: # Foi pegar mais dorgas para tentar compreender essa autora evoluída) (Munda: Essa frase ganhou o prêmio 'Papoula de Ouro' no quesito 'frase mais incoerente e drogada do século'.)**

- Acho que se eu ganhar um beijo ficará mais fácil de atender seu pedido – brincou.** (Munda: Brinca com o meu pau!)**

- E eu acho que mais alguns minutos com você não matará ninguém, a chata da Molly Weasley não está aí. **(Peixe: EU NÃO ENTENDO MAIS NADA, EU DESISTO!) (Munda: Isso foi a Hermione falando? Cara, eu desisto. Vamos, Peixe.)**

Hermione riu outra vez**(Munda: Dormiu com o Bozo, desgraça?)** e foi jogada sobre o colchão para depois quase sumir debaixo do homem de preto **(Peixe: Ponto, cadê você?) (Munda: Tá debaixo do Snape.)**

- Só mais uma coisinha antes. - Ele parou antes de beijá-la, virou para o porta-retrato vazio – Não queremos que ninguém chegue de repente e veja algo um tanto quanto...chocante.** (Munda: Chocante MESMO, Hermione/Snape tira o meu sono.)** - Uma fagulha e nenhuma fotografia poderia aparecer ali durante os próximos trinta minutos. **(Peixe: Legal, que consideração com as fotografias. MAS E COMIGO? E A MINHA IMAGEM MENTAL RUIM?) (Munda: #fura os olhos com os dedos do pé#)**

oooOOoooOOooo**(Munda: ...vida amargurada! Toda a dor que sinto nesse momento, em meu coração... (8) #fuzilada#)**

**N/A**: **Se você chegou até aqui**(Munda: "...parabéns! Você agora resiste a qualquer tortura existente!")** deixe um review. Esse encontro da Mione com o Remo estava me perturbando,** (Munda: IMAGINA O QUANTO ESTA ME PERTURBANDO!)** pretendo fazer uma terceira parte. **(Peixe: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) (Munda: #chora#)** Bjoks e sorry pelos os erros **(Peixe: NÃO DESCULPO NÃO! Vai ser alfabetizada antes de escrever uma fic) (Munda: Não. Nunca. Néva. Nem fu.)** ;* **(Peixe: *Tira o taco de beisebol do cu do Mionão e tira aquele emoticon de uma forma bem educada*)(Munda: #calça uma chuteira e dá uma bica no emote#)

**Peixe foi se morrer-se e não quer mais ver a cara do Mionão, do Sevy carinhoso e o Lupin Bichona Com Purpurina. **

**Munda foi fazer pole dance num para-raio.**


End file.
